Odesta Coffee Shop AU
by Person456
Summary: A one shot of Odesta meeting in a coffee shop, as requested by anonymous.


**Request:** **Annie/Finnick coffee shop AU**

I look at my computer screen and take a sip of my tea. I have been having writers block for a few days and I hoped doing the stereotypical writer thing and coming to the coffee shop would help me find some inspiration but it is just causing me more distractions. Like the really hot blond man sitting a few tables away from me reading his book. Which is very distracting. He looks up while I am admiring him and I look back at my computer screen quickly.

I dare to take another quick look at him and he is still looking at me. The right side of his mouth turning upwards. He begins to fold the paper and get up. _Oh no_, I think, _he is coming over here._ He slides into the chair across from me and smiles at me.

"Do I know you?" I ask him.

"No, but i'd like you to." He says and I blush at his bluntness. He rips off a piece of paper from his newspaper and writes a series of numbers on it. He slides it across the table into my line of view and I realize it is a phone number. I raise my eyebrows at him. "Call me." he says, preparing to leave.

I laugh, "I'm not going to call you."

He looks mildly confused but recovers quickly ploping back into the chair. "Well why not?" he asks.

"Well, I don't know anything about you." I say.

"That's why you _should_ call me. To learn about me." he replies.

"Is getting girls always so easy for you?" I ask him. and he gives me a lopsided smile before nodding. "Well, I won't be one of those girls." I say handing the note back. Because as fun as I'm sure he is the heartbreak is not worth it.

He picks the number back up. "A challenge. I like that." he says. He gets up and returns to his original seat leaving me flustered. I don't know what to do and don't want this stranger to see the affect he has had on me so i gather my things and leave.

—-

2 weeks have passed and everyday consists of me going to the coffee shop 'to write' I tell myself. I know it is because of the man, and everyday he is there. I learn his name is Finnick. He is 24. A year older than me, and his hobby is fishing. Something I never would have expected from him. I know because every day he sits with me and tries to charm me and everyday I pretend like I am indifferent towards him and he gives me a knowing smile.

The more time passes the more I start to reveal about myself as well. That my name is Annie, that I am a writer. That I had to leave my small home town and come to the big city for my dream to become reality. That so far I had published a grand total of one book. i don't know why I tell him these things. They just slip out over time.

Everyday I look into his sea green eyes and I fall a little harder and everyday I regret going to the coffee shop. I can't deal with another heart break, and he is someone who breaks hearts. But I can't stop myself from going. He knows that too he caught on the first day I came back and slowly every day since. He spends more time with me each time we talk more, we smile more.

And everyday he asks if he can take me on a date and every day I say "no." One time, after the same scenario plays again he looks at me dead in the eyes and says "What you have you go to lose Annie?" and I just shake my head gently because I know how this will end, but each day my resolve cracks a little bit and since that day every night I lay in bed and I wonder. _What have I got to lose?_

—-

I am sitting at my usual table the next day with my laptop out again. My fingers placed gently on the keys. He walks in and sits with me right away. "Hey Annie." He says and I look up, mustering all the courage I have to say what I am about to.

"I will go on a date with you Finnick." I say to him and he looks surprised before his face lights up.

"Really?" he asks me and I nod once. He smiles widely which is a nice change from his usual half grin. "Okay. Meet me here, tonight. Dress nicely I have something wonderful planned." he says and I nod again and he gets up and leaves through the door looking thoughtful. I smile again and look back at my laptop and begin to type. It looks like I have finally found some inspiration.


End file.
